The American Protectorate: Complicated Chaos
by cloon-ar
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Justice League of America are known as The American Protectorate. However, an incident has left them and almost all other powered individuals on the hit list of the American government, all hope that remains may dwell on a homeless man when he's sober. In case you have an OC you'd like to see in the story, please be sure to Private Message me about it
1. Loosened Hope

**Chapter 1: Loosened Hope**

The night was cold, almost chilling to my bones as I walked back into that fortress, only to see old memories and triumphs with a friendship that was said to last forever. However, As I walked past the aisles and hallways, I came upon a person I had never met before, he was rather young and brash, but also weakened. As I attempted to help him, he vanished.

"Still fall for the holograms?" A figure wearing a black and silver traditional hero outfit with a cloak and an Omega insignia on her chest told that to me as I approached her.

"Claire, there needs to a reason why you've been acting like this."

"Acting like what?" She asked as she hovered toward me.

"Leaving the American Protectorate, working directly for the government, and helping in their task to round up powered individuals; either imprisoning or outright terminating them."

"You act like this is sudden, you know this has been on my mind for a while."

"Not when you were the leader of the Protectorate, you believed that there were better ways in taking care of metahumans and powered people."

"But I was very naive then, Ash, you need to understand that because of what happened last year, I need to commit to protecting those who can't fend for themselves by any means necessary now."

I don't know what came over me, but when I heard her say that, I punched her with all my might and knocked her through several walls. I was worried that the place might have collapsed due to the shockwave given by my punch and the fact that Omega Warrior went through many columns and walls.

"What makes you think that this makes _anybody_ safe!" I yelled at her as I looked for something to hold on to as she came back at the speed of sound and hit me back. She was obviously holding back, considering I'm still here talking to you.

"Do you even know how many people were killed because of that incident? _**Millions!**_ do you even understand that? Do you really understand how big of a loss that is, or is Lady Liberty too much of a soldier to understand collateral damage!"

I got back up from the blow but decided not to continue the fight. "What happened in Missouri has left us all distraught, Barrier is hiding in an island off of Bermuda, Aeroraven is doing the best she can to take care of public relations, Rush has been helping rebuild what's been destroyed, and-"

"And none of that is doing anything to help out in the long term! We still have too many people abusing their powers and killing more people than we can save! Can't you see, we need to find a way to take care of them and see if they can commute with everyone else, or be thrown out to never be a menace again!"

Seeing how there was no way to change her mind, I left the fortress and went off to Bermuda. As I flew, I noticed several birds off in the distance, dropping like flies. I knew, something was about to confront me. Only a few seconds later, A hooded man flew up at me and threw me into the ocean. He then hit me with a beam that could have disintegrated buildings, luckily I was able to deflect it with my gauntlets, flew right up to him, and kicked him in the gut hard enough to knock him out.

After that odd fiasco, I went to the island off of Bermuda and saw a house that was a white construct made by him. I approached the house and before I could knock, the door opened and entered the building. Inside I saw constructs of photos, paintings, and a statue of a man with the sorrow of a bringer of the apocalypse. I continued down a hallway and saw a construct of a plant that was put on the edge, almost able to fall off, when I tried to move in proper place, I realized it was fused in place.

"I see you came back for the plant," I heard him say, he wasn't wearing his usual hooded overcoat and gloves.

"I came back to talk about how we can take care of this disaster."

"Omega Warrior is official about what she's doing?"

"I'm afraid so Jonathan, it's almost as if she's been brainwashed."

There was a moment of silence in the room and I noticed that Jonathan was depressed about the event that caused all of this to happen.

"We did what we had to Jo-"

"And that wasn't enough, we weren't able to save those people, from the likes of that madman. The worst part is, he's still alive, and probably plotting again."

"How do you know he's still alive?"

"I saw him get out of the atomic fire, without a single burn or cut on his body or clothing."

Jon was starting to get angered by remembering that, and I tried my best to calm him down but, he couldn't hold it in anymore and caused a large explosion a few hundred miles away from that island. I decided to take my leave but also left a communicator on the table. As I left, I went to the old watch tower of the Protectorate and found a homeless man residing there, he wore a duster and a fedora, he was also pointing a .38 special at me until he had a good glimpse of who I am. I noticed he was holding something in his other hand as he ran off. I decided to follow him through dark alleyways and corners until I finally got him trapped.

"I won't harm you, but you need to show me what you have in your other hand," as I told him that, he pointed his gun at me again and fired. I deflected it with one of my gauntlets and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and he quickly gave me what he was hiding, it was a plasma castor that used to be in commission a few years ago, it was probably stolen but he then told me something that has haunted me for years to come.

"You're not the only one investigating what's going on with the government's round ups. But if I were you, I'd take whatever evidence you've got, and get out of this country, people are losing their trust for the Protectorate. I hope you have some way to make sure you're safe from the government's newest weapon, your former leader." After he said that, he quickly ran off into the dark alleys and disappeared into the shadows.

And he was right, what was there for me to do at this point, the country's getting close to committing civil war, and we have no way to divert it at this point. We are only counting down the days left until everyone will be at each others throats, and countless civilians to be killed in the crossfire.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, this is the other alternate universe I'm going to be working on, yeah, it's a bit complicated, (in case you didn't see the title) and enough so that I really can't start at the very beginning, but in any case, I think you have figured out the this universe's Justice League of America is known as The American Protectorate. I also have a list of all members in case there are any confusions with their parallels.

 **Omega Warrior/Vala-Lo/Claire Remmingway-Superman**  
Outfit: Same as Superman's, minus the underwear, but with a black and silver color scheme and a full cloak with the same symbol as her chest insignia, she also wears goggles that help out with her hear vision and a mouth cover to help amplify or muffle her super screaming.  
Abilities: Super strength, super speed, heat vision, super breath, super durability, superhuman reflexes, and flight

 **Lady Liberty/Ashley Temple-Wonder Woman  
** Outfit: a red, white and blue jumpsuit with indestructible gauntlets that extend as gloves and bright blue combat boots  
Abilities: Flight, super strength, super speed, and enhanced reflexes

 **Barrier** **/Jonathan St. Francis-Hybrid of Green Lantern and Dr. Manhattan  
** Outfit: Black hooded overcoat with a face wrap, gloves, and boots  
Abilities: Atom manipulation (He makes his constructs by manipulating atoms together and can even achieve nuclear fusion doing so) and gravity manipulation (It's how he can fly himself and others)

 **Aeroraven/Christina Agnes-Hawkgirl  
** Outfit: A standard soldier uniform  
Abilities: Enhanced durability, flight from her wings, hawk vision, and slight super strength

 **Rush/Alex Barry-The Flash  
** Outfit: Orange full utilitarian body suit with a special visor to help her see when she goes super fast.  
Abilities: Super speed, super healing, super reflexes, super vibrating, enhanced strength, and super fast thought processes

In the meantime, there will be others who will join their ranks and become true heroes for what will come.


	2. Forbidden Memory

**Chapter 2: Forbidden Memory**

 _Two months after the Incident_

 _Told from Aeroraven's point of view_

Ah, the sky, one of the many things I enjoy travelling through. I can see the clouds and birds pass by me as I flap my own wings and proceed through the horizon. It's one of the few things that help me calm myself after all that has happened, it also provides a way to avoid the press and stay in a calm peaceful manner. I was flying across Nevada and stopped by a station that had some water, I was really drained after flying across the dry climate and hot sun. As I got in to get a drink, I was met by dirty looks from the register as well as anybody else there. I got my drink and quickly flew out as I saw some of the residents pulling out whatever was in their pockets, I guess I was a bit paranoid at the time, but in any case, I flew out of Nevada and passed by the irradiated remains of Missouri. That incident left the state a wasteland that won't be habitable for a few centuries. Reports have been coming in stating that the radiation coming from there is a special kind, it seems like it isn't exactly deadly to be near, but it seems like the atmosphere around the area is what's toxic. It seems like all you really need is all-body cloth and a gas mask and you'll be somewhat safe.

The press won't get off our backs about what happened and how we'll take care of Contaminant. For all we know, he may have been killed by the blast and won't be a problem any more. What troubles me most is how the backlash will be like with the government, they've announced that there will be stricter laws surrounding powered individuals and metahumans. The worst part is Omega Warrior left the American Protectorate and now works directly for them. I just hope this won't lead to a moment where it will be them versus us.

Thankfully, the blast didn't wipe out other states that the country was more dependable for. I could just imagine the recession that would be set off not just in America, but in Europe as well as some parts in Asia. There would have been terrible immigrant issues and cause some vigilantes to take care of it themselves and cause even more trouble. But that's not to say that what happened wasn't terrible, I mean our actions caused the deaths of over a million people. How does someone cope with themselves after doing something like that? What hope is there once you realize not just the fact that you couldn't save everybody, but also caused the death of many more?I have to keep my mind from this in order to move forward, there's a lot to do in order to fix this, but I hope the costs won't be too drastic in order to achieve peaceful negotiations.

Rush has been missing for a while, last time she was seen was when she helped out with the Lost Lives Companion in making the toxic atmosphere in Missouri more habitable, but since last week, she hasn't been appeared in any meetings nor has she been inspecting the area. I think she may have been captured by the Brotherhood of the Lost, but that doesn't make sense, she's too quick to stay in their custody for this long. They might have made some sort of trap for her that requires her to not be seen, but what, and how? More questions to ask Lady Liberty when I meet her.

In the mean time, I went to Texas, more specifically, San Antonio, where my apartment is and just crashed for the night. The next day, there was a man near the bed who was wearing black padded armor with a grey padded abdomen with the red crimson logo (Arkham Knight Red Hood Logo) in the middle of the chest, he had black armored gauntlets with three sharp blades sticking out of them with red designs, and black armored boots with red designs and a grey utility belt with the crimson logo as the center of the belt, he had a black cape with red lining on the outside and a black hood attached to the cape with red lining and a red domino mask.

He was the first to speak "Do you understand what has happened?"

I got up and sneakily grabbed my pistol, "If you've seen me talking to the press, you should already know."

The costumed man started pacing back and forth, "We now have powered regulation and it seems like they're starting a round up in the northeast."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said with an annoyed tone. "I have come here because you're the only member of The American Protectorate who isn't hiding. I need you to tell the others that the President has made a warrant for your arrest."

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked as he was about to jump out the window.

"I'm going to prepare for the civil war that will inevitably come, I suggest you do the same, otherwise, stay out of my way," Those were the last words he told me as he jumped out of the building. I never got his name, but in any case, there's definitely something that needs to be done in order to take care of the Protectorate's impending incarceration.

In the meantime, I got out of bed and had breakfast, and before long, I heard sirens off in the distance. After a while they got louder and louder, and then somebody with a megaphone yelled, "Aeroraven! This is your first and only warning to leave the premises, and enter our custody! You have _ONE MINUTE TO COMPLY!_ "

Well, I guess this is it, I was once part of a League that upholds truth and justice, and now, I am to end here as a fugitive. As I was thinking that, I heard an explosion outside and some of the armed personnel yelling, "It's The Annihilator! EVERYBODY MOVE OUT!"

As the chaos going on outside continued, Lady liberty ripped my door from its hinges and scoped the room. After she was finished, she told me that we had to move.

"Where've you been?" I asked her as we were about to fly out.

"I'll explain everything once we're in my hideout, there's too much going on as it is."

Well, it looks like this may be even more tense than I expected, but in the meantime, I guess things may have to get worse in order for the future to be better.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, here's another chapter and hopefully I've made things a bit clearer about what has happened so far. Not much else to say other than the OC used was from **TheLegendaryCed** the others will be seen probably in the next chapter.


	3. Meeting of Conflicts

**Chapter 3: Meeting of Conflicts**

We were flying for a while, we flew over the desert of west Texas and then we reached a building that looked like an abandoned gas station. As we entered, Lady Liberty acted even more paranoid, checking every corner of the building from the inside and out. After her searching was done, she went to the register area, and quickly pulled out a jade crystal, it lit up and soon enough we were inside a glowing white house, surrounded by a bunch of costumed individuals. I saw that there were groups formed; one was filled only with animalistic powered people, another with energy based powers, I saw the flyers hovering above everybody, but something that caught my eye was a person in a druid's outfit, sitting alone near the corner, playing cards. I decided to give this person company and realized that they were playing solitaire.

I was the first to talk, "Hello there, I'm Aeroraven, what's your name?" The person with the druid clothing didn't respond and continued to play solitaire. "I'm sure you at least have something to go by," The person shrugged and pulled out another card, and placed it down. they had finished her game and started shuffling the cards. I tried to get them to talk again, "There has to be a reason why you decided to join Lady Liberty's ranks, right?" After I asked that, the person presented me with a letter from the Iranian military, I couldn't read Persian, so I didn't exactly understand what was said. I gave her back her letter and made my leave as a stage was erected, I looked up and saw Lady Liberty standing up there accompanied by Barrier.

"Attention Everyone! Attention!" She yelled out to everyone in the house. "I need everyone to stop talking, RIGHT NOW!" After she yelled that, everyone was dead silent. After a few moments of quiet, she started talking again, "I'm sure everyone here knows that the reason why they're here is because they have been targeted by their own police or military force and can't find any other safe haven to reside in at the moment. However, I would like to announce that as of right now, every person inside this house right now, is part of **The American Protectorate!** However, being part of this group means, that you will have to follow a certain amount of rules; First and foremost: No unnecessary violence! We need to show that we are better than how we are often painted to be! We can't just enter a conflict and endanger more lives, That's the super villain's job for Christ's sake! Second rule: Try to stay within the confines of the law! If we are to gain any respect, we need to do things by the _book_! Then said, I don't want any anti heroes in this group at all!"

As Lady Liberty was making her announcements, I saw a person glide in wearing a Black suit with Green Armor over it with a 4 point star as the emblem. On his right hand was the green gauntlet. He had green armor on his wrist, green armored boots, and a green domino mask. He looked at me with a puzzling look, then proceeded to the announcement area. I was beginning to think that this may not have been a good idea, having a bunch of powered vigilantes and possibly dangerous individuals in the same place, all being told that they can't do whatever they please.

Before long, someone in the crowd interrupted Lady Liberty's speech, he was wearing a utilitarian body suit with a guns mounted on his wrists, "I don't see any reason we should be following your rules and guidelines! In case this is new to you, THE WORLD'S NOT BLACK AND WHITE! Do you know what will happen once we start fighting the nonpowered people with nonviolence? We will be arrested, assaulted, and much, much worse! We can't just do things how they were in the 60's with the civil rights movement!"

"Do you suggest we just fight them head on and forget about the repercussions that will come in doing so?"

"Not exactly like that, but we could be able to take out the commanding person of the other side and-"

"And how do you suppose we do this?"

"We could use Barrier's atomic power and destroy D.C.!"

"Do you know what that will cause? We will have almost every nation afraid of us and have them do even worse measures than what have been announced today!"

"What has been announced?" Another person asked, she was wearing a trench coat, a grey domino mask conceding the uper half of her face and an belt with LP symbol on it.

"So far, what has been announced is round ups of powered people and taken to be educated about their powers. An informant of mine has notified me that they are either brainwashing all those powered people, or exterminating them."

Soon enough, everyone listening to the speech were talking to themselves.

"We've had slight racial issues, but I don't think this would come!"

"I hope my family hasn't been taken!"

"I need to leave right now!"

After a while everyone was silenced by Lady Liberty, "I understand that things will be tough, but I must request to all of you to stay strong and keep fighting alongside the rest of the Protectorate." After she said that, there was a moment of silence in the room, and some people decided to leave with the man with guns on his wrists. As they left, someone threw a grappling hook to the floor of the patio, the person who slung down was none other than that same person wearing the red outfit who infiltrated my home.

I don't what will happen with this new and overstocked American Protectorate, I don't know if we will be able to avoid the civil war that might destroy the country. I just hope we will live to see how we save world, if we do. After the meeting was over, more people left the house, but they all took communicators in case they need help. I saw Lady Liberty fly off the stage went straight towards me.

I gave the first remark, "I noticed you didn't give any notice of Rush's absence/disappearance."

She responded by giving me a slightly angered look, "Keep it down, I don't want them to be worried any more than they already are."

Our conversation was cut short by two streaks caused by two speedsters who stopped in front of us. They were a teenage boy and girl.

"I just knew we'd be late!" The girl notified her partner as Lady Liberty walked closer to them and knelt down to be at eye level with them.

"So long as you two arrive, things will be fine. You two are still eligible to joining The American Protectorate's ranks, if that's what you wan-"

"Yes, yes please!" The boy told her with excitement.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"Well, I'm Mach 8, and my sister's Mach 9," the boy told us.

"Do you two have a home?" LL asked them.

"Not anymore," Mach 9 told us with a solemn look on her face. Lady Liberty just smiled at them and called out to Barrier.

"Hey Barrier! It looks like there's another room you've gotta build!"

"If you say so boss!" He yelled back as he was constructing rooms in this glowing house for all the homeless powered people.

After that exchange, the two kids left us and we resumed our conversation.

"Do we have any idea where Rush could be?" I asked her as we walked to a room secluded for everybody.

"Not a single lead," she answered as she locked the door. "There have been rumors that the government has been building was to depower metahumans and powered individuals. So far, my informant has found no progress with it yet, but there's no telling what will come with it."

"I don't think any of these people have the mental fortitude to continue without their powers, could it be possible-"

"I hope not, but Aero," She paused for a while.

"Yes?"

"I need you to help scope out who can be my lieutenants for each section of this army."

"You talk as if a war is about to happen."

"Everything that we do from now on will only either delay the inevitable, or make it happen prematurely," That was the last thing she told me as she left the room. I can't believe this is how everything will be, Civil War, even Ashley's given up hope on peace. It just seems like everything's getting darker and darker as time moves on, all we can hope is that Omega Warrior finds a way to make a solution without too many people dying. I can only hope.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah, things are going to slow down for a while as everyone starts making their armies and begin the second American Civil War. But that will happen later as more heroes, anti-heroes/villains, and other people begin joining ranks of both sides. Now the question is, whose side will your heroes join? Will it be the safety of security, strength through freedom, or a balance of the two. Make your decision and bring your hero into the chaos that will commence.


	4. Cloon Davis and Claire Remmingway

**Chapter 4: Cloon Davis and Claire Remmingway**

Well, looks like it's another dull day, I have to hide again as more and more people are disappearing. The most frightening part about this is that they were all considered "unsafe for everyone else." I'm wondering how long it will take until I'm spotted, I've been hiding for years now ever since my parents disappeared. I still don't know what happened to them, seeing as it happened before the big anti-powered sentiment was put into motion. I hope the new eye of the New Powered Protection Agency doesn't spot me, she's known to be able to see through walls, and she's been said to be even more reckless or unforgiving as she once was. But in any case, it's time to get some fresh clothes on and try to get some food, maybe even meet Bryan on the way to the gas station.

Bryan's perhaps the best person I've ever known. He was the one who told me, "In this world, there are an infinite amount of roads and rails, it's up to you to either follow one, or make your own." I've yet to see where my road takes me, but I hope it isn't too short to really enjoy. But anyway, it's time to get out of the abandoned, decrepit house and get some groceries. I walked out of the remains of our porch, and set off to either the gas station or the mart.

On my way over, I noticed a group of police officers brutally beating a woman wearing a pink mohawk. She tried to squirm out of it with some sort of energy that she can emit from her hands, but the cops had some sort of equipment that negated her powers, and they seized her, then went off in the distance. I probably should have done something to help her, but I don't know how the events would have turned out for either of us had I intervened. I mean, I can fly, lift a car, and can peek into strip clubs without getting kicked out for either being under aged or not having any way to tip the performers. I've made ends meet by being a pickpocket, not exactly the most ethical thing to do, but hungry is hungry. But anyways, after getting enough money I went first to the gas station and saw Bryan off at the corner.

He waved at me to meet him, "Hey kid, how was your day?"

"A little boring, I see Roy nor the rest are here."

"Yeah, they're off somewhere getting drunk."

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think? Do you think they might have-"

"I hope not Cloon, but anyways, I'm running low on money and-"

"Well, today's your lucky day!" I interrupted him as I reached in my pockets and gave him twenty dollars.

"I only owed somebody ten, look, I can't acce-"

"No, no I insist, after all, your pretty much my only friend in whole dumb world."

"Well, thanks Cloon, I'll be sure to pay you back soon," he told me as I entered the station.

I walked in and was met by a disdainful look from the register and I quickly got some donuts and went off. She wasn't exactly the most accepting of all people, and the fact that I'm wearing rag tag clothes a that are a bit smaller than what I should be wearing. I always wondered why the homeless are usually the ones either ignored about constant oppression among all people or considered menaces to everyone else. I mean, I know there are people who aren't friendly in the slightest, and I've heard about the cases of homeless people charged with killing random people downtown. I guess, there's just a collective set of beliefs for any type of people regarding class, sex, whatever some weird people think they're gender is, race, and lots of other things.

I wish I could change these things and have people be more likely to understand each other's problems, some may be unusual, given the circumstances. But enough about being preachy, I waved goodbye to Bryan and noticed that Isaiah was there with him and both waved back at me. I miss Joe, he used to come here every now and then and give some morbid jokes to try and liven everyone's mood a bit. I haven't seen him in the past four months and I'm worried that something happened to him.

As I was thinking that, I was walking over to the supermarket, getting more money on the way over. After about an hour of walking, I was there, and made my way inside as I noticed that there was another fight going on, this time it was three powered people and a company of military personnel. Everyone else was probably evacuated already, I'm just wondering how I couldn't hear this altercation while I was home. Coming to think of it, I can't hear anything outside of the store, something's definitely going on here, I just can't put my finger on it. While the chaos was ensuing, I quickly grabbed several plastic bags and as fast as I could (which is pretty fast I might add) I got the groceries I needed and left the building without a word to anybody in there. I wonder what that whole fight was about, I mean were those people about to be escorted away for being menaces and didn't want to be taken away, or were they actually trying to rob a supermarket, or were they really menaces? I feel like it was probably the first option, but you never know, not everybody whose powered are really nice people. I kept thinking these thoughts as I walked back home, wondering how long will this continue, and how long will it be until we get an extremist freedom group who does only what they think is right.

All that I know for sure is that evil begets even more evil, the question is, where does it start.

* * *

"Something needs to be done about this!" Those were the words one of the authorities present yelled at me.

"Omega Warrior! If that man gets interrogated and isn't able to use his cyanide capsule in time, our operations may be in peril!" One of the scientists told me as I left the room and went to the rooftop of the building. I zoned out all unnecessary noises and focused on Dr. Myers, and soon enough I could hear his conversation.

"Please, don't kill me!" I heard him yell as I also noticed a metallic clanging.

"You will give all your information regarding the powered regulator," I heard the other voice say as I also heard footsteps coming from the same location.

"I can't tell you! she'll-" The scientist wasn't able to finish because I made my way to his location and saw a vigilante wearing a black, grey and crimson red outfit. The most notable thing I noticed about him was insignia that was a red outline of a bat. The moment I entered his base of operations, he was at the very least startled to see me, but looked like he was prepared to meet me. I was about to grab him until he barked an order.

"NOW!" He shouted and I heard a string being let go. I turned and saw an arrow being shot at me, I quickly caught it, but apparently there was some sort of powder at the tip and because of the momentum that the arrow was given, the powder came off and was all over my face. All it really did was sting my eyes. When that was done, I held the rope and crushed it in my grip, showing the vigilantes exactly how stressed today has been for me.

I guess seeing as how the plan failed, the crimson individual quickly pulled out a stun gun and tried to shock me with it, to no effect. I quickly got close enough to him that I could grab his throat, lift him up, and start scaring him.

"You know it doesn't take much," I told him as I lifted my other hand and pointed my index finger towards his forehead. "Just a finger, mash your brains, and leave you to be cleaned up by whoever else notices you here. As for your partner..." I paused to look for him, I noticed that he was hiding in the ceiling, and was preparing another weapon, but pointed it to the scientist. I quickly let go of the crimson person and quickly grabbed his partner by the arm then pulled him through the ceiling and drove him to the floor. He looks like he won't be getting up soon. I quickly made my leave with Dr. Myers and flew back to the factory in Fort Benning. We flew for a while and I checked him for any bugs, soon enough, I found several, and got rid of them.

"I'm glad you were able to rescue me in time Omega Warrior," he said as we passed a city.

"I think they might have found a way to defeat me," I told him as we were about to land.

"What do you mean?"

"They hit me with a projectile containing some sort of substance that could sting my eyes."

"Interesting, could this be kryptonite?" He joked as we both entered the facility.

"Right now, I don't know, but in the meantime, lets get you back to work on your regulator."

"Alright, well, I guess it's time for you to investigate the other facilities."

"That's correct, but, just, stay safe, okay?"

"I'll try," he answered as I flew off into the sky.


	5. Invasion of Bermuda

**Chapter 4: Invasion of Bermuda**

"Claire, I don't think this will solve anything!" Ashley told our leader as I walked through the irradiated wasteland.

"Contaminate must be found!" Claire ordered The Protectorate as we moved further inside Missouri.

"Rem, we need to take care of the survivors!" Alex yelled at her as we kept searching.

After a few hours, I knelt down and saw what horror we've truly allowed to run amok, allowed millions of people to die, all that had happened was too much for me and I started weeping uncontrollably. After seeing sights that will haunt me to the end of time and knowing that my mistakes made me responsible, I can't do anything to truly be the savior anybody points me out to be.

After a few moments, I heard a scream of pain, and saw Omega Warrior kill a mutated person and a half eaten child. I lost control and started fighting her at the sight of that.

* * *

"Mister St. Francis, sir," I heard one of the children as they woke me up from the nightmare.

"What's wrong?" I asked them as I got out of bed.

"There are naval destroyers coming toward the island," I heard one of them tell me.

I quickly dashed to the observation deck and, using my particle vision, saw a naval fleet of destroyers and carriers. I knew this was a battle about to start.

 **"Attention American Protectorate! For not registering and harboring illegal metahumans! You are under arrest by federal law and will be taken to custody! If you don't comply within the next fifteen minutes...we will reign fire on your little sanctuary!"**

I need to find Ashley, now!

The two speedsters came to me at supersonic speed and gave more information, "Mach 8 intercepted a radio transmission and listen!"

I attentively did, **"All units, be ready for combat, when we are told, pull back immediately and be sure to drown the abominations in that island!"**

After hearing that, I quickly made a shield around the island and hoped that the naval forces won't use any overkill gestures. As I maintained the forcefield, the speedsters quickly tried to evacuate everyone living here. After about seven minutes, I could here the artillery begin to shoot, and after a few seconds pass, I heard the explosions from the impact of their bombs and missiles.

"There's no way out!"

"How are we going to survive?"

"We must fight!"

"NO!" I yelled at the last comment, "We can't give them any reason to reinforce their ambush!"

"Or else what?" I heard the same voice ask me as I strengthened the barrier around my home.

"Or else they will use weapons that are specifically meant to destroy entire counties!"

"And why would they do that?" Another series of explosions were heard.

"BECAUSE I'M HERE!" I yelled at him, it made me lose my focus and caused some of the missiles to go through my shield and hit the west wing of the house.

"We're surrounded!"

"How can we survive?"

"Screw Barrier, we're going to fight! Everyone, get ready to-" He couldn't finish as another bomb hit us nearby, probably killing a hundred powered people, most of which are children.

 **"OPEN FIRE!"**

Gunfire was the thunder and lighting of the night. I pushed all of the soldiers off the island with a construct of a large broom and made a large boat to get everyone else out.

"We're leaving, NOW!" I yelled as the speedsters and Starheart kept the other soldiers from harming anyone else, as well as Crimson getting the kids into the boat safely. I turned back and saw LaPhantoma getting hit by a heat beam and captured, I tried to get her out of there but my constructs were destroyed by some mage in their ranks and she was gone.

"Somebody HELP!" I heard Christina yell and turned to her seeing her being chased by several soldiers wearing flight suits. Once I turned back, I was struck by a bolt of lightning and everything turned black.

I woke up and saw that I was being carried by Claire and taken into the boat, I even saw LaPhantoma nearby with a smile on her face, I started laughing at how absurd everyone has become and it was met by almost everyone else nearby.

Crimson came by to inspect me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm fine," I answered as I slowly got up.

"You seem to have second degree burns on your back," one of the boat people told me and made me realize I wasn't wearing my hooded overcoat. "We'll have to keep you from going to the battlefield for a little bit longer."

"I wasn't going to allow him to fight anyway," Claire told the doctor. "He's too powerful to be allowed on the battlefield in the first place."

"He'll need to help us in at least some way," Crimson brought up as he helped me get seated.

"And he will, he will help house any metahuman exiled," Claire told him as the boat

"And it won't work! We just saw what happened, the army just made an invasion, and act of war against the island!"

"And what can we do?" Claire asked Crimson. "We can't have a civil war, it will destroy the country and make an economic collapse!"

"Would you rather let evil take its course?" Crimson asked her while applying ice on my shoulder. "Evil will always triumph when good men do _nothing_! We'll need to protect ourselves in order to survive, we can't just let ourselves be victimized, we need to fight back. Since today, the American government just declared war against powered individuals and metahumans."

"Then you just signed your death certificate," Claire told him as she flew away holding onto me.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I asked her as I saw my large boat float away.

"No, I'm not." She told me in a very somber tone.

"What can we do?"

"At this point, pray for a miracle."


	6. All that is Necessary

**Chapter 6: All that is Necessary**

 _Omega Warrior_

I was beginning my rounds in the S.A.F.H. laboratories until one of the scientists came to me and presented to me an image of some sort of doctor. She had blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with blue pants, high heels, and emerald earrings.

"This is Ada Raymond, she was part of one of our subgroup organizations and was the sole survivor of an accident that has given her the ability to manipulate and create fire. She currently works at St. Jude's Hospital in Boise, Idaho. She leads a double life, there's times when she's Ada, and then there's the time she's a vigilante known as Lady Maverick." The scientist then showed me a picture of the target, this time, she wears a red robe with a hood over her head, shadowing her face and showing a glowing fire eyes with black leather boots with runes on them. "She operates with her powers illegally and we believe that she has great potential for joining your ranks."

I closely examine the images as another scientist approaches me, "You'll need this just in case, after all, you are vulnerable to magic." She said as she presented some kind of amulet. I quickly take it and put it in one of my pouches.

"Thanks doc," I said before I flew off to Idaho; didn't take too long, only about a few minutes. I speedily put on a disguise of makeup, glasses, suit and tie, overcoat, tie my hair into a ponytail. I enter the hospital and talk to the nurse at a desk.

"I need to see Dr. Raymond immediately!"

She looked at me with a little puzzlement, then told me, "She's busy with a patient right now, you might need to wait for a little bit."

After she said that, I gave a look of being pestered and presented an FBI badge. She quickly left and I could hear her conversation with the doctor.

"Hey Ada, some FBI gal's here to see you."

"I'm in the middle of something."

"She looks like she won't take no for an answer."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Fine," the doctor said. "I'll go."

After about a minute, she appeared to me with looked a little impatient as well as angered.

"We'll need to talk somewhere in private," I told her as I grabbed her arm and took her outside.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but this isn't authorized," she told me as we got to a secluded area.

"Is that so, Lady Maverick," After I said that,she gave me a look of astonishment. "You have been acting as a vigilante for a while now and I have to arrest you of that account."

"Then what's stopping you?" She asked me as her hands started glowing then caught on fire.

I took the glasses off and said my piece, "My name's Claire Remmingway, you may also know me as Omega Warrior; I'm forming a new American Protectorate and I believe you are a good candidate to be a founding member."

After I told her that, she put out the fire on her hands and asked, "Will I be pardoned of all so called 'crimes' I've committed?"

"Of course."

She started thinking about it for a few minutes, then said, "I'm afraid I have to refuse." She then lit her hands up and shot a fireball at me. Due to it being magic, it hurt me as it would other people. Seeing that I was still standing, she then tried to punch me with fire fists, I was able to dodge every strike and knock her down with a blast of my super breath. She flew to a wall and quickly shot another fireball at me, I quickly put it out with my ice breath and flew to her at supersonic speed, then hastily detained her.

"You are under arrest for vigilantism, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

She gave no response as she kept trying to wrestle out of my hold. After that failed, she began glowing and was about to incinerate me, along with her, possibly. But I quickly took that amulet out of the pouch and put it on her, nullifying her powers.

I then took off my disguise and flew her back to D.C. and left her to the Powered Detainment Agency. Exactly six seconds after that, I heard The Annihilator yelling at some of the detainment officers as he causes a number of explosions. I quickly flew over to follow the sound and found myself in Texas, San Antonio to be exact. I then got to face him and called off the police and PDA.

"Another witch woman to try to take me down!" He laughed as he started charging his powers.

"This is your last warning Annihilator, come quietly and peacefully. Otherwise, things will be very messy." I informed him as he took a step to get even closer to me.

"And stop me from doing your job?"

"I don't see where it is in my job to kill people even when they have either surrendered or been beaten."

"All that's necessary to clean filth off the streets; come on, let's talk about it," he finished as he was about to let out another explosion.

"I'm now authorized to kill you, you know," that statement seemed to be the most terrifying thing I could have said to him. I saw the horror dawn over his eyes as he quickly let out that charged explosion.

The blast was powerful enough to knock me off my feet, but lacked the potency to really harm me, anyway, after the blast was made, Annihilator quickly ran off and tried to escape. I quickly followed him and grabbed him from behind and flew him up in the sky. We traveled a few kilometers up and I held him by his shoulders.

"You're under arrest for disruption with powers as well as several accounts of murder, I hope you enjoy you're time in a prison where we'll siphon off your powers," I told him as I slowly made us descend.

"Sorry, but I still have a city to protect!" He told me as he was charging up, when he was finished talking, he focused the blast on my palms in which made me lose my grip on him (It's very puzzling as to how that worked). He fell down for about half a kilometer and he made another burst to make him fall slower as he was almost on top of a building. I flew to him again, this time, heating up my eyes, ready to cut his hands off.

He then jumped off that building and did the same thing again, but I was able to grab him by his wrists and threw him to an empty street. I'm glad that the police and PDA are able to evacuate areas so quickly. Moving on, he made a detonation on the ground to lessen the damage from collision. I then flew towards him as he began charging up again, then he let out a blast that was powerful enough to annihilate a few city blocks nearby. It all reminded me of what happened in Missouri and I decided that I had enough, I flew straight to him in super speed and promptly grabbed him by the throat. Seeing that he survived that, I picked him up and used my heat vision to lobotomize him. I called for a detainment officer and we got the vigilante trash into the containment van and it drove off. I guess I wasn't quite ready to kill just yet, it was really the closest I could really get to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, here's another chapter to enjoy, just trying to set up Omega Warrior as an anti-villain as well as how capable she really is, I mean, she's the closest thing this universe has to Superman, or is she? Find out more as this story continues!


End file.
